<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do you think flowers wilt in the fall by Kiatulips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739969">do you think flowers wilt in the fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatulips/pseuds/Kiatulips'>Kiatulips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Corpse Party (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Baking, Bullying, Cupcakes, Family, Family Issues, First Meetings, Forests, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Minor Original Character(s), Missing Persons, Or At Least I Tried, POV Third Person, Shifting Points of View, Sort Of, Symbolism, heavenly host elementary, i'm really writing for a dead fandom huh, this ended up being longer than I planned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatulips/pseuds/Kiatulips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can happen in just three days. </p>
<p>On day one, Tokiko Tsuji came across someone new. </p>
<p>On day two, Yuki Kanno realized just what familial bonds are.</p>
<p>On day three, everything changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsuji Tokiko &amp; Kanno Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tokiko leaned slightly to the side, peeking out from her spot behind a tree. She gave her stuffed bunny a squeeze as her green eyes watched with interest at the soccer game going on between Ryou Yoshizawa and his friends.</p>
<p>She wasn't the only one watching either. Many kids, mostly from Ryou's class, came to watch. It was to be expected. Ryou's one of the more popular kids in his grade. He always seems to be with people, no matter where he goes. Tokiko's never once seen him by himself. </p>
<p>Tokiko kinda wishes she could be more like that, be more like Ryou. She <i>has</i> friends, or at least people who say they are her friends, but more often than not she finds herself alone with her stuffed animals. </p>
<p>She tightened her grip on her stuffed toy. She decided not to think about stuff like that, at least not right now. She had more important things to worry about, she reminded herself. She can't get distracted. </p>
<p>Tokiko turned and began walking, putting some distance between herself and the soccer game. It was time to go to her special place for some planning. </p>
<p>Her mom's birthday is in a couple days after all. Tokiko had to get her the best gift, something she would really like. </p>
<p>With a little skip in her step, Tokiko entered the forest. The forest that surrounded the school was special, or it was in Tokiko's eyes. The way the trees moved with the wind, the way the world quieted down upon entrance, it was almost like entering a different world. </p>
<p>Tokiko felt like a princess when she was here, like the ones you can find in fairytales. If she were a princess, she decided she'd be the princess who ruled over the forest. The tree branches would bend to her will, she'd leave a trail of blooming flowers behind her every step, and all the forest animals would be her friend. </p>
<p>A sudden burst of energy made Tokiko want to dash ahead and explore everything there was to find. She wanted to climb all the trees, she wanted to swing from the highest branch-- </p>
<p>But she couldn't, she reminded herself. Not this time. She had to brainstorm and figure out the perfect gift. She at least had to have an idea of what to get by the end of the day. </p>
<p>As Tokiko wandered deeper into the forest, she wondered what her mom would like. Maybe jewelry? She didn't really know much about jewelry though..she'd ask her grandmother about what kind of jewelry to get, but she lives too far away. </p>
<p>Tokiko considered drawing a picture to give as a present, but that's what she did for her mom's birthday last year and she wanted to go for something different. </p>
<p>Just as Tokiko was in the middle of pondering what kind of flower her mom would like best, she found her concentration shattered by a sudden sound. </p>
<p>Tokiko frowned. It was a sad sound. The kind that Tokiko only hears when someone's heart is filled with a lot of unhappy feelings. </p>
<p>She gave her bunny's hand a squeeze as she focused, suddenly determined to find where the sound is coming from. She soon realized that the sound was coming from a familiar place, the place where she had been heading.</p>
<p>A concerned frown settled on her face. Tokiko began running, going as fast as her little legs would take her. Why was such a sad sound coming from her special place? Her special place wasn't meant for sadness, it was meant to bring happiness! </p>
<p>Tokiko followed after the sound, running through the familiar path that she'd walked through so many times after school that she could probably do it with her eyes closed. As she passed by the trees, she noticed that they almost seemed to be waving at her, their branches beckoning her over to play with them. She forced her curious eyes away from them, intent on reaching her destination. </p>
<p>When her special place came into view, Tokiko slowed down until her shoes weren't moving anymore. She allowed herself to catch her breath as she examined her special place, searching for anything that usually isn't there. </p>
<p>She'd probably say her special place was the tallest out of all the trees, maybe even tall enough to touch the sky. It's long branches that almost seemed to be reaching out to something was home to maybe millions of green leaves that provided enough shade to fend off the sun. </p>
<p>Looming almost out of sight were red flowers, which surround the tree from a distance as if trying to box it in. After doing research some time ago in an effort to satisfy her own curiosity, Tokiko found out that the red flowers held the name 'red spider lily'. She finds them to be pretty. </p>
<p>What was out of the ordinary, though, was the girl who sat underneath her tree. It's not often that anyone besides Tokiko comes all the way out here. </p>
<p>Tokiko couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here. Moving on instinct, she hid herself from view behind one of the trees, casting just a small glance at the girl. </p>
<p>The girl was sobbing, her body hunched forward with her hands gripping the grass tightly between her fingers. Tears poured down her face in a neverending stream, her shoulders shaking throughout the process. It dawned on Tokiko then that this girl was the one who was making the sound she had heard earlier. </p>
<p>The girl had brown hair that was tied into two pigtails. She wore a long-sleeved sweater with a flower on it and had on an orange skirt. She seemed to be older than Tokiko by quite a few years, Tokiko guessed that she might be a fifth grader. </p>
<p>Tokiko noticed that the girl's cheek appeared to be a little red. She frowned when she noticed it. <i>What happened to her..</i> The thought wandered through her mind and the second it did, she found herself stepping out from her hiding spot. </p>
<p>"Um, hey.." </p>
<p>The girl flinched at the sound of Tokiko's voice. She turned her head, a couple tears escaping from her eyes which were quickly rubbed away with her sleeve. She didn't say anything, but surprise was evident in her face. </p>
<p>Tokiko slowly took a couple steps forward, hesitation biting at her limbs. "Um..are you okay?" </p>
<p>"..Yes." Her answer was quick, her voice so quiet that Tokiko almost couldn't hear it. Her blue eyes were focused on the ground, refusing to look in Tokiko's direction. </p>
<p>"But you were crying--" </p>
<p>"I'm fine." </p>
<p>Tokiko paused, her face scrunching up in confusion. She fidgeted with her bunny's ear as she watched the girl pick up a stick and begin to draw in the dirt with it. </p>
<p>"Can I sit with you at least?" </p>
<p>The girl glanced at Tokiko, studying her for a moment before giving a slow nod. "Uh..if you want to." </p>
<p>Tokiko grinned, hesitation slipping away as she walked over to the girl, plopping herself down beside her. She looked up at the tree standing over them, familiar leaves shaking in the slight breeze that blew by. "You know, this is my special place." </p>
<p>The girl stops dragging her stick through the dirt. "Your..special place?" </p>
<p>"Yeah! I come here pretty much everyday!" </p>
<p>"Hmm.." The girl hums in response. "I guess I can see why..it's quiet." </p>
<p>"It is, which means I can do whatever I want!" Tokiko says this proudly, her grin only growing. "I mean, whenever it's noisy, that means I have to like..play pretend." </p>
<p>"Play pretend?" The girl asks, a brow raised. </p>
<p>"Yeah, my mom says it's being someone you're not. Like, my teacher always tell me to lower my voice and to be quiet, but I'm <i>not</i> quiet! I'm loud! What's so bad about being loud anyway?" Tokiko crossed her arms, her bunny sitting in her lap. "Plus my friends are total big meanie liars. They always say they're too busy to play with me at my house, but one time I was out shopping with my mom and I saw them all hanging out together!" </p>
<p>Tokiko blinks back the sudden tears that came springing forward, tugging her bunny close to her chest. "But trees aren't liars. So..this is my special place. It's not noisy with people, so I like it here. It brings happiness. It's like magic." </p>
<p>Tokiko felt sudden embarrassment crawl around in her. She hadn't meant to say all that, it had just come tumbling out. She couldn't stop once she got going. She slowly glanced the girl's way, expecting to see a weirded out look on her face, an ounce of repulsion or disgust-- </p>
<p>But the girl wore sympathy on her face. Her stick now laid on the ground. She seemed to have given Tokiko her full attention. </p>
<p>The girl opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. She looked down at the ground, fidgeting with her hands. </p>
<p>After a moment, she spoke. "I..I don't really get along with some of my classmates. So..I understand." </p>
<p>Tokiko's eyes wandered to the faint red mark on her face. "Was it your classmates who did that to your face?" </p>
<p>The girl brought her hand to her cheek at the mention of it. Her eyes slowly and hesitantly moved to look at Tokiko. "Well..yes. I guess you could say I'm kind of a target of theirs."</p>
<p>"Are you okay with that?" Tokiko asked, furrowing her brows. She sounded like she'd given up, like she'd resigned to her fate. </p>
<p>"Well..no.." </p>
<p>Tokiko leaned forward, adopting a serious look on her face. "Then don't talk like that! Like-- like that's how it has to be! 'Cause it's not, you don't have to put up with it!" </p>
<p>Her blue eyes widened ever so slightly. After a beat, Tokiko watched as a smile spread across her face and a giggle escaped from her. </p>
<p>"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Tokiko pouted, going back over what she said in her head. She thought she sounded cool, but maybe she didn't come across that way. "Are you making fun of me?" </p>
<p>"What? No, no, it's just-- I didn't expect to hear that from someone so young." She faced Tokiko, her smile still remaining. "Thank you, um.." </p>
<p>"Oh, I didn't tell you my name yet!" The realization hit Tokiko suddenly. She couldn't believe she forgot to tell the girl her name. She jumped to her feet, beaming as she held her hand out. Her mom did say that was polite, after all. "I'm Tokiko Tsuji, from class 1-6!" </p>
<p>The girl stood and took her outstretched hand. "My name is Yuki Kanno, from class 5-2." </p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Yuki!" </p>
<p>"Likewise, Tokiko." </p>
<p>Tokiko then practically tackled Yuki into a hug, a grin present on her face. "Your free to come to my special place whenever you want, Yuki! You get special access!" </p>
<p>"Oh..! Well.." Yuki placed her hand on Tokiko's head, her smile reminding Tokiko of the warmth of the sun. "That's very nice, but..I don't know if I can, this place obviously means a lot to you."</p>
<p>"What do you mean, of course you can!" Tokiko stepped back, unwrapping her arms from around Yuki. She ran at one of the trees, her petite form quickly climbing up as high as she can go, the practice she's had in doing this clear in her movements. Tokiko looked down at Yuki with glee. "This place brought you some sort of happiness, didn't it? So it can be special to you too!" </p>
<p>Yuki didn't seem to be experiencing the same emotions as Tokiko. Fear and worry mixed together in her expression. "Okay but, um, could you maybe get down from there? You could fall!" </p>
<p>Tokiko rolled her eyes. She's never fallen from a tree before, she doubts she'd start now. But whatever. "You sound like my mom." She commented as she began to climb down. </p>
<p>Yuki carefully watched as Tokiko descended from the tree, her body visibly tensed at the comment but she said nothing in reply. </p>
<p>"I mean, my mom never really likes when I climb things. She thinks it's dangerous. But I'm a big girl, I can handle it!" Once again, Tokiko was given no response, but she didn't focus too much on it. "Climbing isn't even that hard, and it's not like I go <i>too</i> high." </p>
<p>As she lowered herself down from the tree, her feet almost meeting ground, Tokiko took notice of the sun. It was beginning to sink just below the horizon, red blending in with orange. Tokiko wondered how much time had passed. </p>
<p>"Oh, I should probably be getting home." She said once she was back on solid ground. </p>
<p>"Is it that late already?" Yuki seemed to have noticed the sun too. "I didn't notice." </p>
<p>"Guess we should head back." A grin broke out on Tokiko's face and before Yuki realized what was happening the young girl took off through the forest. "I'll race you back!" She loudly proclaimed, not giving Yuki any time to decline. </p>
<p>"W-Wait a sec!" Yuki ran after her, her eyes following the young girl, however she vanished from her line of sight before she could even catch up to her. "Tokiko, hey! I-I don't know this place! Just come back!" </p>
<p>No reply. Yuki felt like her heart plunged down into freezing water. </p>
<p>The pigtailed girl stopped, she wasn't a fast runner and never has been. She rested her hands on her knees, doing her best to get her breath back. Just that short distance alone was enough to knock her out somewhat. </p>
<p>When she felt better, she took in her surroundings. </p>
<p>The forest was creepy and somewhat unsettling. She hadn't really noticed when she came through here earlier, though her vision had been obscured by tears and she had just wanted to get far away from everything-- it hadn't really mattered where she ended up. </p>
<p>The trees tower over her, their claw-like limbs seeming like they could grab her and whisk her away to nothingness at any moment. </p>
<p>Yuki wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a sudden chill. <i> I have to get out of here. </i></p>
<p>So she started walking, the sound of her footsteps combining with the sounds of forest life. Squirrels scuttle across branches, birds flap their wings and chirp to one another. </p>
<p>Yuki eyed the trees. Their branches stretch in every which way. With how the sun is starting to take away it's light, she could mistake the branches for something else entirely. </p>
<p><i> No, don't think like that! </i> She thought to herself. <i> Think of something else! Like..like.. </i></p>
<p>Her book! Her book, the one that was worn with age and smelled like the earth. Her book, with a main character who was just so much like her to the point where Yuki felt like she herself had jumped right into the story. Her book, which her mother had carelessly thrown onto her bed one day and with a shrug of her shoulders said she found it from some weird shop. </p>
<p>Yuki felt that feeling upon her again. The one that always seems to show up when she thinks of her mother. She can never quite describe it. Is it sadness, anger, disappointment? She has no clue, but she knows it's unbearable. </p>
<p>
  <i> Mom.. </i>
</p>
<p>An abrupt sound made Yuki jump. It sounded like an animal had just run through a bush. With her heart racing, Yuki's head whips around to look at the trees.</p>
<p>With it beginning to get dark, Yuki can't see as well as she could have had this place been full of light. But there was something. She only saw it for a second, but it looked like a flash of red that was among the trees. </p>
<p>Yuki bolted, not even giving it another thought. She was running faster than she ever had in her eleven years of life, faster than she had in any gym class. She felt a stinging pain, her leg had made contact with something. She doesn't know what, but it hurts. Tears sting her eyes and she lets out sharp, frightened breaths as she blindly makes her way through the forest. </p>
<p>Yuki soon finds herself on the ground. She doesn't quite register the slight pain of the fall, she only looks back for a second and sees a rock lodged in the dirt. She quickly picks herself up, and despite the fact that her lungs feel like they are on fire, she continues onward. </p>
<p>She feels water on her face and soon realizes that she's crying. She doesn't know when she started. She isn't running as fast as she was and feels about ready to collapse. </p>
<p>Yuki knocks into something and it sends her down to the ground again. She's about ready to spring back to her feet and run the other way, when she spots a familiar face down on the ground too. </p>
<p>"Yuki!" Tokiko launches herself onto the girl, not caring about the pain from their collision. "I thought you were right behind me, where'd you go?" </p>
<p>Yuki lets the younger girl do as she pleases. She was just happy to be around someone she knew, no matter how long they've known one another. She does her best to get air back into her lungs, her body glad to get a much needed rest on the ground. </p>
<p>She notices the concern that soon presents itself in Tokiko's eyes. "Woah, hey, what happened? You-- you're bleeding!" </p>
<p>Yuki's eyes flick to her leg, which was in fact bleeding. She'd almost forgotten about it. "I think..I think I scraped it on something." She says, still intaking the air. </p>
<p>"Yeah..you probably did." Tokiko then frowns, watching the girl and seeing how she seems so shaken up. "Did something happen?" </p>
<p>"I.." Yuki thought back to that flash of red that flew by in the distance, amid all the trees. "I saw something." </p>
<p>"Was it an animal?" </p>
<p>Yuki shakes her head. "No, it was...something red. I didn't get a good look, but..I swear it was there." </p>
<p>Tokiko is quiet for a moment, but all at once her excitement overflows. "Woah, that's so, so cool! Oh, I wish I had been there! I've never seen something like that in the forest before! You're so lucky!" </p>
<p>Lucky is the last thing she feels. Yuki sighs and gently pushes Tokiko off her so she can get up. "Yes, well..I just want to get out of here. Can you take me to the entrance?" </p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, I mean we're already there." Tokiko points to where the forest finally ends. In the distance, Yuki can make out the building of Heavenly Host Elementary. </p>
<p>"Thank goodness." Yuki breathes a sigh of relief and grabs onto Tokiko's hand, not wanting to be alone like that again, and together they leave the forest. </p>
<p>_____________________</p>
<p>"You really should get that bandaged or something." Tokiko says as they are leaving to head back to their homes. Her eyes are focused on Yuki's leg. </p>
<p>Yuki gives the girl a small, reassuring smile. "I will when I get home. It's not too bad, don't worry." It wasn't like she was losing lots of blood. If anything, Yuki saw it as an annoyance but that was it. </p>
<p>"I hope you do." Tokiko then suddenly stops walking, her eyes going wide. "Ah!" </p>
<p>Yuki stops as well, turning her head slightly to face the girl. "Is something wrong?" </p>
<p>Tokiko has a tight hold on her bunny, a sad look surfacing on her face. "I forgot the whole reason I went into the forest." </p>
<p>Yuki raises a brow. "Oh?" </p>
<p>"I was going to plan what gift to get for my mom's birthday..but then I didn't." Tokiko looks to be on the verge of tears. "I messed up." </p>
<p>"No, no!" Yuki places a hand on her shoulder. "Um, when's her birthday?" </p>
<p>"In a few days.." Tokiko answers. </p>
<p>"Then you still have the rest of tomorrow to figure something out, don't you?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, but.." Tokiko sniffles, rocking back and forth slightly on her feet. "I'm no good at stuff like this, it'll take me forever.." </p>
<p>"Well.." Yuki desperately searches through her mind for something to say. "How about you bake her something? I think..moms like that sort of thing." </p>
<p>"But I don't know how to bake." </p>
<p>Yuki sighed. "I..I do." </p>
<p>Tokiko perked up at that. "You do?" </p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>The girl's green eyes light up, tears now no where in sight. "Then can you help me? Please, please, please?" </p>
<p>Yuki hesitates before giving her another small smile. "If I must." </p>
<p>Her head tilts slightly to the side in confusion. "Does that mean yes?" </p>
<p>"It does." </p>
<p>She smiles from ear to ear and happily skips ahead. "Thank you, Yuki! You're the best! We'll meet at the front of the school after class, okay?" </p>
<p>"Okay, I'll be sure to be there." </p>
<p>Yuki notices the amount of joy that seemed to go into the young girl's each step. She followed along after her, her own smile growing a little in size. </p>
<p>
  <i> You're what I wish I could be. </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tokiko stood at the entrance to Heavenly Host Elementary, a teddy bear held tightly in her arms as she listened to the sound of multiple footsteps-- the last of the students trickled out of the school building and were now making their way home. </p>
<p>She searched for any sign of Yuki among them, but all she found were unfamiliar faces chatting with one another. So she continued to wait. </p>
<p>Puffy, white clouds floated by in silence. Tokiko tried counting how many unhurriedly passed by. She got up to around five before getting bored. </p>
<p>She rocked back and forth on her feet a little, humming a song her mom liked to listen to. She couldn't remember the name of it, but it must be good since she's caught her mom quietly singing it to herself many times. </p>
<p>After another slow five minutes passed by, Tokiko felt a nervous feeling wrapping itself around her heart. She didn't see Yuki anywhere.</p>
<p>She looked down at her teddy bear who's buttoned eyes stared back. "Do you think she went home already?" The girl whispered, worry taking hold of her voice. </p>
<p>Her bear didn't give a reply, but there was a sense of comfort that radiated around it. Tokiko nodded to herself. "Yeah, I'll just wait a little longer.." </p>
<p>Not even a second later, a sudden shrill scream erupted into existence and reached Tokiko's ears. A feeling of unease was quick to settle in. <i> What was that? </i></p>
<p>Tokiko worriedly looked around, holding onto her bear tightly with her hands shaking a little. </p>
<p>It seemed to come from the side of the school. </p>
<p>Tokiko took a couple uncertain steps towards the direction the scream had come from. She didn't see anyone else around, there was no one else to run towards the sound. Someone might need help and she was the only one here to lend a helping hand. But she was scared. </p>
<p>
  <i> What if something really bad happened? </i>
</p>
<p>She shook the thought away. </p>
<p>
  <i> No, I have to do something! </i>
</p>
<p>Despite her fear, she didn't like the idea of just standing around here after hearing something like that. So she broke away from the uncertainty and took off towards where she had heard the scream. </p>
<p>Now nearing the side of the building, Tokiko rounded the corner and was taken aback by the scene laid out before her. </p>
<p>There was Yuki, laying on the ground. A bleeding cut was settled across her cheek as if she had been clawed. Her hand is dirty, remains of dirt clinging to her skin. Two girls who looked to be the same age as Yuki stand over her, they look quite angry. One of them more so than the other as her shirt is stained with dirt on the front of it. </p>
<p>
  <i> They must be classmates of Yuki's.. </i>
</p>
<p>Tokiko vaguely recognizes them. It wasn't like she talked to them or they talked to her, but she's seen them in the hallways and such, plus they were well-known throughout most of the other grades for their fathers and how wealthy they apparently are. They were intimidating and weren't afraid to attack you with harsh words if you angered them in some way, but that had only been a rumor Tokiko had heard at one point. </p>
<p>Given the scene she was seeing unfold before her though, that part is apparently true. </p>
<p>Tokiko tries to remember their names, she had heard it when her classmates had been talking about them before in whispers. </p>
<p>What was it..she tries sifting through her mind in hopes of remembering..</p>
<p><i> Oh, yeah! </i> Tokiko remembered now. Tomoko and Yuuko. From what Tokiko had heard, they've been friends their whole lives, a duo that was incapable of being separated. The two walk the halls of this school like they were glued to one another. From the rumors Tokiko had heard, they had supposedly met from having problems with the same girl. </p>
<p>She wondered if saying mean things to their classmates is what kept their bond going.</p>
<p>Tomoko grabs Yuki, her rage practically coming off her in waves that Tokiko feels like she's experiencing it firsthand. </p>
<p>"You brat! My mom just got me this and now it's ruined!" Her fluffy-looking black hair flared up irritatedly around her face as she spoke, her grey eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>Yuki stares up at her with defiant eyes and eyebrows that knitted together in annoyance. </p>
<p>Yuuko observes for a moment before a cruel smile creeps up her face. "Since she ruined your expensive outfit, I say we ruin something of her's in return. To make it even, you know?" </p>
<p>An equally cruel smile shows on Tomoko's face as she releases her grip on Yuki. Before Tokiko could really understand what was going on, she watched as Tomoko grabbed something that had been on the floor beside Yuki-- It's a book which looked pretty beat up in appearance. Tokiko couldn't even begin to imagine how long it's been around for. It looked like just the slightest touch could make it crumble to the ground, which seemed to be what the two girls had in mind as one of them begins to tear out a page. </p>
<p>"No! Stop it!" Yuki is quick to get on her feet and make an attempt to take back her book, but the girls hold it out of her reach with a laugh. </p>
<p>Tokiko couldn't watch anymore. She ran towards the two girls even when her heart felt like it was being squeezed by familiar uncertainty, even when the girls were a lot taller than her and scary-looking and she didn't know if she could hold her own against them-- </p>
<p>Still, she couldn't just <i> stand here.</i>

</p><p>"Cut it out!" Tokiko placed herself in between the two and Yuki. There was surprised looks on the faces of the girls and Tokiko took advantage of it, deciding to snatch the old book out of the bullies' hands while she had the chance. She held it tightly in her hand as she did her best to make herself look angry and intimidating. "I won't let you bully Yuki like that!" </p>
<p>There was a small moment of silence, though it didn't last long as soon the two girls burst into laughter. </p>
<p>"Oh, you got a first grader to protect you now, Kanno?" Tomoko said, holding her stomach as she laughed. </p>
<p>"What's she gonna do? Call for one of the teachers?" Yuuko sneered in between laughter, her dark blue hair that was gathered into a high ponytail swishing lightly back and forth.</p>
<p>"Or maybe hit us with that teddy bear! How terrifying!" Tomoko mocked, causing Yuuko to laugh more. </p>
<p>Tokiko felt herself getting red in the face as her grip on her stuffed bear that she held in her arm loosened slightly. </p>
<p>"Leave her alone!" Yuki gritted her teeth. She looked to be getting angrier by the minute. </p>
<p>The two girls shared a look, grinning. Words were spoken but not said.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess we should see what your little bodyguard can do, Kanno." Tomoko wastes no time as she lunges at Yuki like a lion to a deer, slamming her against the school building. </p>
<p>"No, don't!" Tokiko makes to run over to the two, but before she could go anywhere Yuuko grabs her by the arm, using her hand to take hold of Tokiko's hair and she pulls. </p>
<p>"Where do you think you're going?" The older girl continues to pull, ripping out one of Tokiko's flower hairclips that had held her fringe back. </p>
<p>The girl doesn't give the hairclip much attention and just throws it to the side. It lands somewhere with little sound as it hits the ground. </p>
<p>Tokiko opens her mouth to say something but finds that no words come. She feels herself taking a couple steps back, tightening her grip on Yuki's book because she feels as if it means <i> something </i> and she can see Yuuko eyeing it with destructive intent. </p>
<p>Tokiko can hear Tomoko saying something to Yuki but she can't make out what it is. It's like the words had just completely missed her ear. She wants to turn her attention to it, but she felt as if she was facing a lion of her own, practically pinned under Yuuko's paw. She felt trapped. </p>
<p>Tokiko held her bear a little bit tighter. She didn't know what to do now. She didn't know what action she should take, what words she should say if she should even say any at all. </p>
<p>She just held her breath and waited for whatever may come next. </p>
<p>Suddenly out of nowhere a round object came flying, hitting Yuuko in the back of the head.</p>
<p>"Ow! What the heck?!" </p>
<p>Tomoko's head immediately turns at the sound of her friend's annoyed voice. "What? What happened?" </p>
<p>"Something hit me!" Her eyes search for the thing that hit her and soon land on a ball that was steadily rolling away. "A soccer ball?" </p>
<p>"Hey!" A boy comes running up to them and Tokiko recognizes him as Ryou. He pauses for a moment to catch his breath, throwing a lopsided grin at the girls once he had collected himself. There's a look in his brown eyes that she can't quite place. The smile he gave didn't look all that genuine like the one Tokiko was used to seeing him having. </p>
<p>"Ahaha, sorry, looks like my soccer ball landed over here." Ryou laughs as he picks up his soccer ball in one swift movement. "I'm guessing you're not hurt?" </p>
<p>Yuuko scoffs at his assumption. "Of course I'm hurt! Your stupid soccer ball hit me right on the head!" </p>
<p>Tomoko rolls her eyes. "Who cares. Let's just go, we're done here." </p>
<p>With that being said, Tomoko grabs her friend's wrist, beginning to pull her along with her. Before they completely made their exit, though, Tomoko turned back to face them with her cold gaze fixed on Yuki. </p>
<p>"I'd watch your back, Kanno, or you might end up like that fifth grader who went missing recently." </p>
<p>After putting that out there, the two girls take their leave. </p>
<p>Tokiko immediately runs over to Yuki, who looked on edge, as if the smallest thing could shake her and blow her away like an insignificant particle of dust in the wind. </p>
<p>"Yuki! Here's your book!" She held out the book to her. She couldn't pull together any sentence that would convey what she wished to reach the girl, so she decided to keep quiet about what just took place. </p>
<p>Yuki takes back her book, fingers touching it's surface but it looked like she wasn't all here. But she blinked and seemed to have returned. "Thank you, Tokiko.." She quietly says. </p>
<p>Her eyes move to focus on Ryou, who was now bouncing his soccer ball against his knee. "And you are..?" </p>
<p>Ryou stops and catches his soccer ball as it's mid-air, feeling the attention shifted to him. "I'm Ryou Yoshizawa!" He says. His smile shows his teeth. It seems more genuine than the one from earlier. </p>
<p>Yuki smiles too, but it looks sad. <i> She </i> looks sad. "It's nice to meet you, Ryou. I'm Yuki and this is Tokiko." </p>
<p>Tokiko waves to Ryou when her name is said. He toys around, moving his soccer ball from one hand to the other as he looks at Tokiko. He smiles again. </p>
<p>"I think I've heard of you before, Tokiko." He says suddenly, which takes the girl by surprise. <i> Ryou </i> has heard of <i> her? </i>

</p><p>"You have?" </p>
<p>He nods. "Yeah! These kids I was playing soccer with the other day were in your class. They talked about you a bit." He frowns a little. "Now that I'm thinking about it..uh yeah, nevermind." </p>
<p>Tokiko raises a brow at that, even Yuki shifts a little awkwardly as she glances in Tokiko's direction. </p>
<p>Ryou quickly changes the subject as he goes back to bouncing his ball on his knee. "Anyway, glad I could make those girls go away. They were really annoying." </p>
<p>There's a sudden change in Yuki's expression as if something dawned on her. "Did you hit Yuuko with your soccer ball on purpose?" </p>
<p>A mischievous grin surfaced on the boy's face. "Well, yeah. They were being loud and I was wondering what was going on. Then I saw what was happening.." His grin disappears. "..It bothered me, so I did something." </p>
<p>While Tokiko was glad for Ryou's appearance, she wondered why he was still here. She thought everyone had already gone home. She even thought she had <i> seen </i> everyone go home while she'd been waiting for Yuki. </p>
<p>"What are you still doing here anyway?" She asked, curious. "I thought everyone had left." </p>
<p>Ryou shrugs. "I just hang around here for a bit sometimes." He then laughs a little. "I think it works out for my dad, he's not the biggest fan of soccer." </p>
<p>He places his soccer ball under his arm. "I should probably get going though. I don't usually stay for this long." </p>
<p>Ryou turns to leave. He stops though, having spotted Tokiko's flower hairclip laying on the ground and picks it up. "I'm guessing this is yours, Tokiko?" </p>
<p>"Oh!" Tokiko had almost forgotten about her hairclip. She walks towards the boy, taking her hairclip from his hand. "Thanks." </p>
<p>He's smiling again. It's that same smile he seems to show everyone, the same smile Tokiko's seen from her lonely place that's far away. It was odd seeing it directed towards her and not someone else. </p>
<p>"Yeah, no problem." He gives a short nod and lightly punches her shoulder, a small giggle escaping him.</p>
<p>Tokiko feels as if a spark surged through her in that moment. She felt like she had entered a new world of some sort, she felt like she had made a friend or at the very least she had rose above what was below 'friend'. </p>
<p>Waving goodbye to the two, Ryou walks off. </p>
<p>It was just her and Yuki. </p>
<p>As Tokiko clips her fringe back with her hairclip, she rolls around some words in her head in an attempt to think of something to say. Maybe something funny? Or should she be serious? </p>
<p>Tokiko didn't know. So she grinned and decided to wing it. Saying whatever came to mind was more her style. </p>
<p>"So when I was in class I was thinking of what we should bake. I think my mom would like cupcakes, but I don't know." </p>
<p>She put that out there and waited to see what Yuki's response would be. She hoped anything she would say could distract the girl from completely falling apart. </p>
<p>Yuki seems to be pulled away from her thoughts by Tokiko talking. "Well, it's your decision. This is your mom after all." </p>
<p>"Hmm, well..yeah I guess cupcakes would be good then. It's probably not that hard to bake." Tokiko finds herself looking at Yuki's face. A part of her aches. </p>
<p>"Um..Yuki, your cheek.." </p>
<p>Yuki pushes her lips into a thin line at the mention of it. "It's not a big deal." She says this even though it's bleeding. "It's not too bad..I'll be fine." </p>
<p>"You were saying that about your leg yesterday." Tokiko wonders if Yuki cares. "My mom has band-aids at home, if you wanna use them." </p>
<p>Yuki nods. Her eyes avoid looking at Tokiko directly. "Okay..sure." </p>
<p>Tokiko looks up at the sky. It seemed to be getting late, the sky beginning to paint itself in orange. "Let's get going, Yuki! I'll take you to my house!" </p>
<p>She runs ahead a little, turning to face Yuki with a big smile. "This'll be fun, don't you think?" </p>
<p>The pigtailed girl blinks. She didn't seem to know what to say. But slowly a smile formed on her face. "Yes, I suppose..it will be." </p>
<p>Yuki walks towards the girl, her small smile haven't not faded away, and she looks down at the younger girl. "Let's go, then. You can lead the way." </p>
<p>Together, the two began making their way to Tokiko's house-- Tokiko having taken off running with excitement and Yuki following along after her.</p>
<p>____________</p>
<p>Yuki felt like her mind was full of fog. The fog only continued to spread, touching every corner of her mind. She felt a rush of memories-- her mom taking her to the park, her mom brushing her hair, her mom singing her to sleep, her mom smelling different, her mom acting different, her mom downing bottles of liquid that Yuki couldn't identify until she got older.</p>
<p>Yuki tuned in and out of the conversation Tokiko was trying to have with her. She didn't really know what they were supposed to be talking about, she just threw in a couple of uh-huh's and hoped it worked. </p>
<p>Yuki fidgeted with her hands, feeling a nervous feeling bubbling up inside. She had Tomoko's words on repeat.</p>
<p>
  <i> "My mom says that your mom is a loser and a failure." </i>
</p>
<p>She had wanted to come to her mom's defense. Her mom wasn't a failure or a loser, she wasn't, she <i> knows </i> she isn't--</p>
<p>But she remembered the days where she may as well have not existed. There were times her mom would just pass out on the couch and not even make dinner. It's why Yuki had made herself learn all that she knows now, it's why she knows how to prepare food. She'd use whatever was available to make food for herself when her mom did not. </p>
<p>So she couldn't think of anything to say. She couldn't form words. She just stood there, listened to all that Tomoko had to say about her mom. </p>
<p>Yuki felt as if a part of her had disappeared for a time, as if she had detached part of herself.</p>
<p>
  <i> "I'd watch your back, Kanno, or you might end up like that fifth grader who went missing recently." </i>
</p>
<p>Those words emerged suddenly. It made Yuki worry. </p>
<p>Of course she knew of the recent kidnappings that have been happening at Heavenly Host. Everyone did at this point. It's already been ten days since the first disappearance and it seems like each day that passes makes everyone more nervous. </p>
<p>She's already heard of the fifth grader that had gone missing not too long ago. It was scary to think about. The girl had gotten separated from her friends in the hall and just like that she disappeared, no one's seen or heard from her since. </p>
<p>But Yuki had never considered that she could be next. The thought had never even crossed her mind. </p>
<p>She didn't want to go missing. </p>
<p>"..ki!" </p>
<p>She didn't want people to acknowledge her only after she's disappeared. </p>
<p>"Yuki!" </p>
<p>Would her mom be okay if she were dead?</p>
<p>"Hey, Yuki!" </p>
<p>Yuki jolted back to reality, focusing her attention back on Tokiko who was all smiles. </p>
<p>"We're here! Welcome to my home!" </p>
<p>Tokiko raced towards her house like she had no care in the world. Yuki trailed along after her, the two taking off their shoes in the entryway. </p>
<p>She slowly breathed in and out. Right, she had to hold herself together. She could let it all go without holding back once she was in the comfort of her own room later, but for now she had to try and get a hold of herself.</p>
<p>Yuki took some steps forward, entering the Tsuji household. </p>
<p>The first thing Yuki noticed when she entered Tokiko's house was the framed photos of Tokiko and an older woman. The older woman had long, brown hair that framed her face. Her eyes were green, similar to Tokiko's. </p>
<p>
  <i> This must be Tokiko's mother.. </i>
</p>
<p>She noticed that in the photos the two seemed to be having a good time-- they were laughing, hugging each other. </p>
<p>Yuki tried to push down the unrecognizable emotion that was stirring inside.</p>
<p>"Um, Tokiko, could you tell me where the bathroom is?" She figured now would be a good time to take care of her cheek. She'd do anything to pull herself away from her thoughts that only piled on top of one another. </p>
<p>Tokiko looks up from her spot on the couch, where she had taken a running start at moments ago. "It's right down the hall. I'll get the baking stuff ready here while you go do that!" </p>
<p>She wondered if she could trust Tokiko with that task. </p>
<p>
  <i> I guess if she does make a mess, we could just clean it up..I'm sure it will be fine. </i>
</p>
<p>Feeling slightly better with that thought in mind, she set off to go find the bathroom. </p>
<p>As she walked down the hall, Yuki saw more photos of Tokiko and her mom. </p>
<p>It made her envision her own mom in her mind. She could see her prideful blue eyes that always had a different look to them when the woman was in a state where her coordination is lost. She could see her mother stumbling into the house and feel that sinking feeling Yuki would always get seeing her like that as she'd brace herself for a long night.</p>
<p>Yuki quickly decided to not look at these photos anymore during her time here. </p>
<p>She spotted the bathroom down at the end of the hall. Feeling those thoughts of her mom receding from her mind, she went in.</p>
<p>She reached for a bag of cotton balls, pressing one of the tiny balls against her cheek. Pulling it away, she could see bits of blood staining it. </p>
<p>She then grabbed the box of band-aids and placed one over the cut on her cheek. She caught sight of her reflection in the bathroom mirror and she looked at the band-aid that hid her cut underneath. </p>
<p>
  <i> I hope mom doesn't ask about it..if she notices. </i>
</p>
<p>Yuki's blue eyes stared into her reflection. The silence encompassing the room was enough for Yuki to feel as if she was becoming lost in the fog once more. She almost felt like the reflection could just grab her hand and pull her into the mirror where they'd disappear together. </p>
<p>A small voice in her head pleaded for it to happen. </p>
<p>Yuki was quick to hush the small voice, replacing it with more urgent voices. </p>
<p><i> I should get back to Tokiko.. </i> </p>
<p>She stepped out of the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen where Tokiko had an array of baking supplies ready. </p>
<p>"Oh, hey! You're back!" Tokiko ran over to Yuki, throwing her arms around the girl with a giggle. "I got everything ready!" </p>
<p>"You really did." Yuki couldn't hold back her surprise. She had expected to return to a mess of some kind. "I thought you said you didn't know how to bake." </p>
<p>"Oh, I don't. My mom's waaay better of a baker than I am. She's making all kinds of sweets all the time. I'm just good at getting the stuff ready..and also being the taste tester." Tokiko looked up at Yuki, a grin on her face. "I'm sure you'll make something really great, Yuki!" </p>
<p><i> So you just wanna leave everything to me, huh.. </i> Yuki's wry smile countered the younger girl's grin. "Shouldn't you help a little? I'm quite certain this is <i> your </i> mother's birthday present, not mine." </p>
<p>"Oh yeah, that's true!" Her expression seems to state that she had forgotten about that part. "Then you just tell me what to do, cause I have no idea what I'm doing!" </p>
<p>Yuki laughed a little and patted Tokiko's head.</p>
<p>"I'll be sure to do that then. Now why don't we get started? We should get this done before your mother comes home." </p>
<p>_________</p>
<p>The kitchen was a bit of a mess by the time they were done. Spoons, some dirty bowls, and flour among other things lay scattered about the countertop. </p>
<p>But they had accomplished what they set out to do. After some furious mixing on Yuki's part to make the batter not so lumpy and Tokiko contributing by constantly trying to stick her finger to get a taste of said batter, they had finally managed to stick the tray into the oven. </p>
<p>"It's done!" Tokiko happily bounced on her feet. "Thank you so much, Yuki! I couldn't have done this without you!" </p>
<p>"Ah, well..you're welcome." Yuki glanced about at the now messy kitchen. She wasn't even sure how it had managed to get so cluttered in here. "Um..it's pretty, uh, disorganized in here. Won't your mom be angry?" </p>
<p>"Hm..probably not. It's kinda hard to make my mom mad." A wide grin takes shape on Tokiko's face as she grabs a couple spoons that had been used in their baking. "Plus, I don't see why we can't clean up now. My mom's not even home yet, silly!" </p>
<p>Suddenly, the two hear the sound of a door opening accompanied by a new, older voice. "Tokiko, I'm home!" </p>
<p>Yuki looks over at Tokiko, who looks taken aback by this voice. </p>
<p>"What's my mom doing home? She usually is at work for a really, really long time.." The younger girl whispers. </p>
<p>"Um, well, onto my next question..what are you going to do with the cupcakes? Shouldn't you hide them?" Yuki asks in a quiet voice. </p>
<p>"Uhh, well..I'll, uh.." Tokiko frowns in thought but soon seems to have come up with an idea. "I can lie and say the cupcakes are for someone else!" </p>
<p>"Not a bad idea." Certaintly was better than anything she could have thought of in this moment. </p>
<p>Feet making their way across the floor filled their ears as a voice called out. "Tokiko, are you here? Do we have a guest? I saw another pair of shoes when I came in." </p>
<p>"I'm in here!" Tokiko replied. "My friend Yuki's here too! We were baking!" </p>
<p>"Baking, huh?" A woman stepped into the room, her voice sounding melodious. She appears to be somewhere in her thirty's. She tucks a strand of brown hair behind her ear as she gives a small laugh. "That sounds like fun. However.." Green eyes survey the room as a smile reaches her lips. "You will be cleaning this up, won't you?" </p>
<p>"Yes, of course!" Yuki quickly replied. </p>
<p>A sliver of surprise rises in Tokiko's mother's expression, however it's soon buried. "I'm glad to hear that! Tokiko, you will be helping your friend here, right?" </p>
<p>Tokiko nods, her hands on her hips. "Obviously!" </p>
<p>"Good, good. I suppose we should get to it then." The mother says as she goes to pick up a few bowls.</p>
<p>"We?" Yuki questions with a brow raised. 'We' was never exactly a word she had heard in her home, or at least not in a while. </p>
<p>The mother looked back at the girl, the surprise flickering in her expression once more. "Well of course. My assistance would help to move things along, wouldn't it?" </p>
<p>Yuki moves in a direction though she's not really registering it. She ends up near where the flour is and she pulls it into her arms, giving a nod of her head as the woman's words float by in her mind. "Yes..yes, it would. Thank you, miss." </p>
<p>The woman laughs a little again. "You can just call me Shino, dear." </p>
<p>"Oh..well, thank you, Shino-san.." </p>
<p>The flour as well as her mind feels a little heavier, but she can still hear the light clatter of the bowls coming from where they lay in Shino's grasp. "It's no trouble at all, Yuki." </p>
<p>_________</p>
<p>With Shino's help, the kitchen is as clean as it was before. It almost seemed like it would start sparkling at any moment.</p>
<p>Tokiko stood a little bit aways along with her mother. Yuki can hear talking coming from the girl, something about her grandmother, but it's not like Yuki was really processing it. Her mind was foggy again and all she could really think about was her mother. She could see the woman's blue eyes clearly, the annoyed look they had to them as vivid as it could be. </p>
<p>All at once, she felt like she was brought back when she heard Shino's recognizable voice. </p>
<p>"Yuki? Yuki?" </p>
<p>Yuki looked up, seeing the mother looking at her with slight concern. </p>
<p>"It's getting dark out, dear. Shouldn't you be heading home? I'm sure you have someone who's worried about you." </p>
<p>She had been gone from home for quite some time, that she knew. But Yuki wasn't too sure if that had been noticed by anyone. Still, she smiled. </p>
<p>"Yes, I should probably be getting home now..thank you for having me." </p>
<p>She walked to the entryway, slipping her shoes back onto her feet. Shino stood behind her, having followed her in. She quietly watched as concern took over her features. </p>
<p>"I'd like to tell you something that my grandmother once told me a long time ago." </p>
<p>Yuki stood and tapped her shoe against the floor. She was not expecting those words, but intrigue took hold and she waited for whatever would follow. </p>
<p>"You don't have to beat yourself up about how you feel. You should allow yourself to feel what you're feeling-- you can be sad, angry, all of those things-- but you shouldn't lie to yourself." </p>
<p>Yuki gripped her sleeve with her hand, fiddling with the fabric between her fingers. "How am I supposed to do that?" </p>
<p>"Perhaps start by acknowledging them, maybe even writing how you feel in a journal. Talk to someone you know for certain you can trust. Something like that." Shino places a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "But pushing down how you feel isn't going to help. I think that would make things worse rather than better." </p>
<p>"How..did you know?" Yuki asks, feeling like her mind is being dragged down with these words.</p>
<p>"Because you reminded me so much of myself. I was in your shoes once, I never did get along well with my father. He was more like a stranger to me." Shino gives a sigh and smiles. "But anyway, I didn't mean to hold you up. Just think about what I said, okay?" </p>
<p>"Okay..I will, Shino-san." </p>
<p>Yuki begins to walk out of the Tsuji household but stops when she hears the sound of Shino's voice once more. </p>
<p>"Oh, and Yuki? Do be careful on your way home. With all that's been going on with children going missing..well, I'd hate to see another one disappear." </p>
<p>Yuki looks down at her old book held in her arms, her finger running across it's spine. She feels a cold feeling shake inside her at the mention of the missing children, but she nods her head. "I'll be careful." </p>
<p>With that being said, Yuki began her journey home, departing into the darkness that invaded with the sun having vanished for the time being. </p>
<p>Her mind wandered to the missing fifth grader, Shino's words having dug up those thoughts. </p>
<p>Yuki wondered if she had ever passed the girl in the hallway, if she had ever seen her before but had thought nothing of her. </p>
<p>Yuki wondered if anyone else would think of her again, or if the missing girl would soon fade from everyone's minds as years pass. </p>
<p>Those thoughts soon melted away as her feet were met with light coming from a street lamp. </p>
<p>The girl looked up and flinched a little as the light quivered, the ground being lit up for a second before being bathed in darkness again. </p>
<p>Yuki watched this go on for a few seconds longer, but soon gave a small sigh as she tightened her hold on her aging book. </p>
<p>She continued on her way home, leaving behind the shuddering light.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>